Trust
by NBBforever
Summary: Every time Allie gains Nat's trust, she throws it away. But after a nightmare and some unexpected things, it'll take a lot to regain his trust. Featuring McClain Sisters: China Ann, Lauryn, and Sierra. Rated T for sexual suggestions, inappropriate words, and pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

In this story, I'm changing the show just a little.

* * *

Nat's POV

me and my little brother alex were reading over the scripts for our very first season.

"Nat, check this one out." Alex said. We split the scripts in half.

"Thomas says: and then you kiss. On the lips. Then qaasim and David say: on the lips? Then Thomas says: on the lips. Then David says: are their mouths open?" Alex said.

"Me and Allie have to kiss?" I asked my mom.

"Is their a problem with that? After all I am the director, writer, and your mother." She said.

"yes, mom. First, I'm two years younger than her. Second, she has a boyfriend, that hates my guts. Third, her dad hates me. He'll never let me kiss her." I said.

"well the editor has already approved. Theirs no changing it now." She said.

"and the episode is call 'first kiss (on the lips, that is)" Alex said.

"I can rewrite it but I have to keep the kiss in." My mom said. "Now get ready for rehearsal.

we went to our room. "Maybe Allie wants to kiss you." Alex said, trying to cheer me up.

"if she wants to kiss me then I'd be her boyfriend. Not Max." I said.

"It's not mom's fault. She was just trying to help you get _the girl of your dream_s." Alex said, singing the last part.

"you do listen when I talk. Yay!" I said. We went down stairs and went to the studio.

"hey guys." I said to my four best friends. Five if you count Allie.

"You said we could invite people to see the first rehearsal and taping?" David asked. Me and Alex nodded.

"I brought my brother. mainly because I had to baby sit." Qaasim said.

"I brought my best friend, kristina. And because I had to cancel our date, I had to bring Max." Rosalina said.

the smile on my face melted.

"okay, I hope everyone went over their lines. Here's a new script for first kiss (on the lips that is). " My mom said. We all read over it.

"okay, let's rehearse. Everyone, meet your guest star in a few episodes, Teala Dunn." A young girl walked in with flowing black hair.

"hi." She said.

"she'll be playing Juanita. Now, go to your dressing room and get ready to rumble." My mom said. We started walking down the hallway.

"Looks like Alex and teala are really hitting it off." I said to Allie, looking back at my brother talking to Teala.

"I swear when she walked in his eyes light up like a christmas tree on Christmas Eve." Allie said.

"Hey nat, meet your future sister in law." Thomas said, walking a head of us and into his dressing room. David and qaasim followed him.

"I guess that means me, you, cooper, and Alex again." I said to Allie, walking into the dressing room/makeup room.

"you mother said that we'll be doing first kiss." The lady said.

after my hair and makeup was done and I was dressed, I went to the waiting area to wait for the others.

kalih (Qaasim's little brother), Kristina and max were there.

"Hey guys. What a soda or something?" I asked them.

"No thanks. Nat, why are you dressed like a cowboy?" Kristina asked.

"My mom wants to do the first kiss episode and we're making the music video for long distance in it." I explained. "You want anything Max? We've got food too."

"no thank you. What exatly happenes in this episode?" Max asked.

"our crazy music video director wants me and Rosalina to kiss for the music video, which'll make both of our characters feel awkward." I said.

"so what you saying is you gonna kiss my girlfriend?" Max asked.

"Alex!" I said as my little brother walked in.

"why don't you tell them about that tooth you lost last week?" I said.

"Nat, what does it feel like to be in love?" He asked.

"Hey guys," I said to my friends as they walked in.

allie walked in. "Mom! We're ready to start." I called.

three hours later...

_"Crazy director, I can't kiss daisy." I said._

_"why not? Just put lips together and I have go video." Our crazy director said._

_"Because it won't be fair to me. I don't love her. I love Rosalina." I said._

_"but Rosalina doesn't want to do! And you don't have to love her." The crazy director said._

_"give me five minutes." I said and walked off of set. I walked to my dressing room. I took off my shirt and put on my brown shirt and sat infront of the tv._

_There was a knock at the door. Rosalina opened it._

_"hey Nat." I didnt answer. "Good luck with the scene." She said._

_"have fun laughing at me with your stuck up friend." I said referring to Patrice._

_"I wasn't laughing at you. And she's not my friend." She said._

_"whatever." I said, and looked at my shoes. I heard the door close and I thought she left._

_i felt hands grab my head and lift it till I was face to face with Rosalina. But not for long. Our lips touched. When she pulled apart, I was smiling like a loon._

_"what was that for?" I asked._

_"I think you should have you first kiss with a friend, not a stranger." She said._

_"the. Why can't you do it for the camera?" I asked._

_"I was just being badgered and I was already getting annoyed of Patrice and it got to my head. If I could take it back I would." She said._

_"Come on." I grabbed her hand and my shirt and we went to the stage._

_"Crazy director, Daisy, don't take this the wrong way but, I want Rosalina to do the kissing scene." I said._

_"Why?" Everyone asked._

_"Because, a wise young girl once told me you should have your first kiss with a friend, not a stranger." I said._

_"Now can you pay me?" Daisy asked David._

_"I'll pay you at thanksgiving." David said._

_"I'm never getting my money then. See you ar Monica's party." Daisy said and left._

_"wait, you two were related?" Qaasim asked._

_"Yah. She's my cousin." David answered._

_"enough with the chitter chatter. Get back into costume to make music video." The crazy director said._

"and cut!" My mom yelled. Me and Alex walked over to the mini fridge to get some water.

"you know what I like?" I said to alex.

"what?" He asked.

"that in some episodes, mom let's us improvise." I said as David and qaasim walked over.

"Nat, your a dead man." David whispered.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"aparently, Max talked to your mom about removing the kiss. And she said that it was your idea to put it in." Qaasim said. I groaned.

"We'll continue shooting tomorrow." My mom said.

we all went back to our dressing rooms and changed. "Hey David, want a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Hey nat. My dad can't pick me up. Can your mom take me home?" She asked.

"Yah. My mom loves you. She'll trade you for Alex." I said.

"what'd you say about me?" Alex asked.

"nothing." I called.

...

the next day at rehearsal, Allie wasn't there.

"Guys, where's Allie?" I asked.

"We don't know. It's been an hour." Cooper said.

"Have you tried calling her?" Alex asked.

"she's not answering." David said.

"Let me call Kristina. She might know." I said.

**"hello?"**

**"Hey Kristina." **

**"hey nat. What's up?"**

**"Have you seen Allie lately?"**

**"No. Let me check, she lives next door." shuffling noises. "This is bad."**

**"what happened?"**

**"Max is there. Fm the looks of it, he doesn't seem happy."**

**"What's he doing?"**

**"he's saying stuff. Tying Allie to the bed post. Tying her mouth shut."**

**"what's he doing now?"**

**"taking off his shirt."**

**"Kristina, thanks. I'll call you later."**

I hung up before she could respond. "Qassim, call the cops and send them to allie's house. Alex, tell mom I'm going to allie's." I said.

"What's happening?" Thomas asked.

"from the looks of it, Max is about to rape Allie." I said.

"what does rape mean?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you when you older." I said.

"you can't leave without a bodyguard." Cooper called.

"they'll take to long. Meet me at her house." I said. I ran to my dressing room and grabbed my baseball bat. I ran out of the studio and down the street to Allie's house.

the basement is always open. I went to the window by the basement and climbed in. I quietly but quickly climbed the stairs to the main room. I went up the stairs to her bedroom. I opened the door.

"stop!" I yelled. I raised the bat.

"oh, I so scared of a ten year old with a bat." He said.

"I. Am. Eleven!" I yelled. "Let Allie go. And we can both leave here unharmed. And by both I mean me and Allie."

"What happens if I don't?" He asked.

"the police are coming. The band is coming. I just ran three blocks not under cover meaning the press are coming. You'll be surrounded in a few minutes." I said.

"like I'm supposed to believe that." He said.

"you think I'm stupid? I have spies on every street corner. For all you know your mom can be one of my spies. Leave Allie alone." I said. He walked over to me.

everything went black for a minute. I realized that I was on the ground. He had punched me in the eye, causing me to drop the bat. He picked it up and hit my side with it.

he hit me again for a few minutes until Alex snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. Thomas and Davis untied Rosalina while cooper and qaasim helped alex.

"never... Underestimate... Eleven year olds." I said.

"I'm eight." Alex said. The police barged removed alex, cooper, and qaasim from Max and handcuffed him. I crawled over to allie.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "Did he hurt you?" She was crying. Kristina and my mom came in.

"no. He said some things, started taking off his clothes. He was about to get to me when you came in." She said. I started coughing and some blood came out.

"Nat, look at me." I looked at her. "Tell me if this hurts." She placed her hands on my side and I winced. She moved her hand up and pressed. I winced again.

"I think you have some broken ribs and I know you have a black eye." She said.

"Don't worry about me. As long as your okay, I'm okay." I said.

"thank you Nat. Polly, call am ambulance." She said. "Sleep Nat." She said.i rested my head on her shoulder and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nat's POV

"where's Alex? Where's my mom? Where's Allie?" I asked the doctor for the hundredth time.

"They're in the waiting room. Calm down." He said.

"Okay. Are they still there?" I asked.

"Yes. Just go back to sleep." The doctor said.

"can they come in?" I asked.

"nurse, call them in." The doctor said.

allie, Alex, and the band ran in.

"Nat!" Alex screamed. I sat up to hug him. When he hugged me, it felt like I was getting stabbed. Clearly my face showed it because Alex let go.

"sorry." He said.

"No, it's alright. How long has it been?" I asked.

"how long do you think?" David asked.

"about three hours." I said.

"three days." Allie said.

"You were off by like sixty nine hours." Qaasim said.

"You had seven broken ribs, your left eye is swollen and you have a bruise the size of Texas." Thomas said.

"some of the broken ribs tore a hole in your lungs so that's why when you coughed, blood came out." Allie said.

"but they fixed it. Don't worry." Alex said.

"also, Allie forced us to go with her to the beach and collect seashells. Then, we went to some store where they can engrave letters on things and she turned it into a necklace for you." Thomas said.

"on the front it says Allie and on the back it says Rosalina." Allie said, handing me the necklace.

"How come it has a heart shaped shell on the second l in Allie and first l in Rosalina?" I asked.

"Cause it's the middle shell. And like you told me, 'l' Is for-" she began.

"love. How long lasting my love for you is." We said together.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

because we missed so many days of rehearsal, we had to do all the scenes that nat wasn't in since his eye was swollen. Eventually, we just got the make up people to make it look normal.

once we'd finished with the season, it was time for premiere night. For premiere night, we'd ask each other a bunch of question

"Okay, Alex, who's your favorite guest star?" Cooper asked.

"I can't decide between George Lopez and Teala Dunn." I answered. "qaasim, what's your favorite episode and why?" I asked.

"Alex's clothing line. Because, everyone keeps saying that I'm the smart one." Qaasim said. "Nat, if you had a daughter, what'd her name be and why?" Qaasim asked.

"Abigail Nichole. Abigail kid da reminds me of my brother without giving away to much and Nichole is the name of our kindergarden teacher's assistant." Nat said. "Allie, which one of us do you think is the cutest?" Nat asked.

"this is a hard one. nat has a warm smile and beautiful eyes. I'm gonna have to say alex." She answered.

"why?" Everyone asked.

"cause he's cute. You never said beautiful." She said. "Thomas, what do you thinj about the improvising in some episodes?"

"I think it's pretty cool cause it's like our fantasy life's and then our real life's in one." Thomas said. "David, are you happy you get to be the last one?"

"no. I'm very upset that I don't get to aske any questions." David said.

"well guys, watch new episodes of the Naked Brothers Band every Saturday on nick." I said.

"I'm nat Wolff." Nat said.

"I'm Allie Dimeco." Allie said.

"I'm Thomas Batuello." Thomas said.

"I'm qaasim middleton." Qaasim said.

"I'm David Levi." David said.

"I'm cooper pilot." Cooper said.

"and I'm alex Wolff. See you Saturdays." I said. We all waved to the camera. Once it was clear to leave, everyone left except me, nat and Allie.

"nat, Alex, come on." My mom said.

"mom, I think I'll wait here with Allie." nat said.

"Okay." She said. Me and her walked out of the studio and to the car.

Nat's POV

"is someone coming?" I asked.

"I'm texting my dad right now. he said he's on a date right now and to walk home." Allie said.

"let me walk you. You only live a block from my place so I won't be walking far in the dark by myself." I said. We left the studio and the guard saluted us as we left.

"it's getting colder." I said, looking at my breath as I spook.

"yah." She said.

"how rude of me." I said.

"it's okay." She said.

"no, I'm wearing a long sleeve under shirt." I took off my jacket and gave it to her. I wrapped the jacket around her. "So what exactly did Max say to you that day?" I asked.

"he said that since I enjoyed kissing you so much, that he's breaking up with me. Then he said he's gonna give me a taste of what I'm gonna be missing." Allie said quitly.

"are you o- wait, you enjoyed kissing me?" I said.

"Maybe a little. But I told myself not to since I had a boyfriend but now that I think about it, I did enjoy it." She said.

"Me too. Not the boyfriend thing, the kissing thing. I mean why would I have a boyfriend. It all doesn't make much sense to-" i said, but I was cut off because she kissed me.

She pulled apart. "Shut up and kiss me back." She said. We kissed again when a police car drove by.

"what are you kids doing out on a cold night like this?" He asked.

"well my dad couldn't pick me up and he was walki me home." Allie said.

"you kids want a ride?" He asked.

"yes please. Wait, officer Sam?" I said.

"Nat? I haven't seen you since christmas. How's your mom and your brother?" He asked.

"they're good. Officer Sam, this is my costar, Allie." I said.

"you know him?" Allie asked.

"he's my aunt's boyfriend." I said.

we got in the backf the car.

"so Allie, where do you live?" He asked.

"Palmer building." She said. "So how long have you known each other?" She asked.

"he's been dating my aunt since Alex was born." I said.

"So, I saw the episode today. And I have one comment. Nat, always wear a belt." He said.

"oh haha. Very funny." i pulled up to allie's building. officer Sam got out and opened the door for her since it was a cop car. She got out.

"see you at the party tomorrow," she said and walked inside.

we turned a block and were at my building.

"Bye." I said and went to my apartment.

"Hey Nat. Kiss anyone new lately? Maybe, a costar on the sidewalk." Alex said.

"it's on the news already?" I asked.

"yep. Then a cop cars drives up and the video ends." He said.

"well I was talking to much and she wanted to shut me up so yah." I explained.

no one's POV

as season 3 rolled around the corner, nat and alexs's mom got a deadly disease.

nat and David were chilling at the beach after a long day of shooting.

"Nat,can I tell you a secret?" David asked.

"your my best bud. Of course. You can." Nat answered.

"you know Kristina?" nat nodded. "I think I have a crush on her. And I think I might be gay." David said. Nat scooted away uncomfortably.

"not you. Gross. Maybe Thomas or someone but definitely not you." David said.

"so you mean you think your bisexual?" Nat asked.

"Yah." He said.

"well everyone's different in their own way." Nat said.

a few days later, Nat found out the same news from Thomas, and the same thing happened.

As they were filming no school's fools day, Nat and Alex's dad came to rehearsal.

"their mom had missed a few episodes because she was at the hospital, but the boys knew nothing of her condition.

"I wonder what's happening?" Kristina asked as their dad called them to a separate room.

they heard screams.

"the fuck?" Qaasim said.

"are they getting tortured or something?" Allie asked. They heard a chair break. All at once they ran to room to see what was happening.

when they walked in, Alex was throwing things on the flow, including furniture. Nat was saying things like, "this isn't real." Or, "I can't believe this."

Allie feel to the floor. "What happened Nat?" She asked.

"she's gone." Nat said.


	4. Chapter 4

Nat's POV

me, alex, allie, and David were at my mom's will reading with Jesse.

"to my eldest son, Nathaniel, I give the trademarked name, the Naked Brothers Band, and the studio apartment. To my youngest son, I give all my wealth. To Alexandra Jean Dimecco, I give my jewelry. To David Julian Levi, I give all of my instruments. And to my beloved niece, Jesse, i give all my wardrobe, including shoes." The lawyer read.

"thank you sir." Jesse said as we were leaving.

"I can't believe mom gave me all her money." Alex said.

"all I got was ownership of the name the Naked Brothers Band." I said.

"I'm just glad I was included." Allie said.

we decided it'd be best to cancel the show. For the next three years, we all hung out, did stuff together, and really got close. I took Allie to her senior prom, witch is where she became my girlfriend again.

but it was after her graduation that changed everything. See, her dad moved back to Connecticut so she was staying at my house for the night. I was asleep in my bed, alex was in his room, and Allie was in the guest room.

allie started shaking me, which woke me up. "What's up?" I asked.

"I keep having a nightmare that something bad is about to happen." She said.

"aren't you a little old for nightmares?" I asked.

"no." She said.

"Okay, whenever I had nightmares, I'd sleep with my parents." I said.

"my parents aren't here." Allie said.

"then sleep with me." I said.

"okay. But if I have the nightmare again, I'm going to Kristina's and staying there." She said and got in my bed. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"no." I said. She cuddled up next to me. "Now sleep." I said.

...

_dear Nat,_

_this is tearing me apart. I hate to do this but I'm leaving. I have to spread my wings and soar. My grandmother needs me back home and my father is forcing me to go to college there. My mom once told me that if you love something, set it free, and if it was yours, it'll come back, and if it doesn't, it never was. I hope your able to move on. I'm so so sorry._

_tell alex he was like a little brother to me. Let the boys know that they'll always be boys and if they have a crush, go for it. Nat, I don't want you to spend time weaping over me. I love you, but I must break up with you._

_~A. J. D._

allie left me this tear stained letter on the fridge. I went up to the roof and watched her car leave the city. "Fly, my angel." I said, and watched the car disappear into the outside of New York.

...

"Nat!" Kristina said, running in a few weeks later.

"what happened?" I asked.

"look." She said. She showed me and alex her phone and it had FaceTime on, with allie on the screen. her hands were tied behind her back.

"Nat, get out of town. My dad is hunting you and he's almost to New York. He's really mad at something that I'll tell you later. take a different route to get me out and bring alex." allie said.

"I'm not leaving without an explanation." I said.

"Look, it's super important and personal and it involves you hand it'll break all our parents hearts. I just can't tell you now. As long as you and alex and Kristina aren't in the apartment, you guys will be safe for a while." She said.

"Okay, and by the way, I'm only coming cause you look like you need help. I dont want to start something." I said.

me and alex got in my car and circled the block until her dad's car pulled up. then, we drove to her grandmother's house. me and alex opened the window to the basement and climbed in.

"allie, what is the one thing i told not to do?" alex said.

"get trapped in a basement." she said.

"and what did you do?" he asked.

"get trapped in a basement." she said. i bent down next to her and cut out the ropes.

"now tell me why is he trying to get me?" i asked.

"the night before i left, when i was at your house and i couldn't sleep." she said.

"you came to my room and said you had a nightmare. i told you that i'd sleep with my parents when i had a nightmare and you said that your parents werent here." i said.

"then you said to sleep with you. good you remeber." she said.

"am i goona hate you after this?" i asked.

"most likely. but you have to promise not to scream." she said.

"just get on with it." alex said.

"congrats. future daddy." she said.

"where are they?!" her dad screamed slaming the door open.

"shit. he found us." alex said.

"out the window!" i screamed. alex clumbed out first. Then I helped Allie out and climbed out after her. We all ran to the car and pilled in. I drove us back to apartment where Thomas and David were waiting for us.

"guys, qaasim's in the lobby. We'll hold off her dad for as long as we can. Just go." David yelled.

we ran inside where qaasim told us to go to a room where Kristina and cooper were waiting. We ran up the stairs.

"Guys. Not very mobile here." Allie said after six flights of stairs.

"is that my fault?" I asked.

"techniqually, yes." She said.

"Nat. You and I both know that you want to make things rights so go help her." alex said.

"It's only, like, four more flights." I said.

"guys." Allie said. "I'm about to pass out here." I sighed.

i turned around and went back down to her. I lifted her up. "Your just giving me more work you know."

"well is it my fault?" She asked.

"Can you guys stop fighting?" Alex asked.

"you don't understand Alex. You don't fight with Teala." I said.

"that's because me and Teala have to much in common." Alex said.

we finally reached the floor. We went to the door and alex knocked.

"state your name and business." Cooper said.

"alex. Um, ninth grader." Alex said. "And Nat and Allie."

cooper opened the door and we walked in. "Can you walk know?" I asked Allie.

"sure." She got down and walked over to Kristina. "So did you tell him?" Kristina asked.

"yes. Luckily, he didn't get to react, which I think he'll do now." Allie said.

i walked over to the kitchen and took a water out of the fridge. I took some sips.

"where'd you get this place, kris?" Alex asked.

"it was my brothers old apartment, but he sold it to me." she said. My phone started playing great trip, David's ringtone.

_Nat. Allie's dad beat me and Thomas up until we told him where you guys were. Sorry man._

_What?! _

_Im so sorry._

_its not your fault._

_did she tell you? _

_She told everybody but me? _

_Pretty much. You were really mad._

_by man._

_laters._

"allie, it's one thing to run away from you problems and keep a secret about me from me. But it's even bigger to tell all my friends except me." I said.

"Kristina found out on her own and she told David and Thomas," Allie said.

"and me and qaasim were eavesdropping." Cooper said.

"and she tried to tell you but she texted me by accident." Alex said.

"So you were gonna test it to me? That's as horrible as being dumped through a letter. Who still write letters?" I said.

"I knew you'd be mad. That's why I didn't want to tell you cause you'd get more mad." Allie said.

"I'm not mad. I just, need to know why you really left." I said.

"we were gonna have my grand mother's funneral in Korea, and I was going to stay with my family there for a few years and I didn't want you to wait for me. Last night, my dad found the pregnancy test and kinda flipped. Then I texted Kristina about it and then everybody found out.

"I accidentally texted alex instead of you and when I was about to text you, my dad tides me to a chair in the basement and locked the door." She said. "You probably hate me now."

"You swear you were trying to tell me?" I asked.

"yes, nat. I swear. I swear. I swear." She said.

"since it was just those pregnancy test, it might not be true. Your welcome to stay with me till we can prove it." I said.

"what if it is true?" Alex asked.

"we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Allie said.

"Allie, can I call the cops on your dad?" Kristina asked.

"yep." She said.

"hello? Yes, um my best friend's dad is trying to beat the crap out of her- I don't even know what they are anymore. Maybe boyfriend, maybe ex, maybe friend. Just get here quick before anything happens. Thanks." She hung up.

there was a knock on the door. Cooper went over. "State your name and business." He said.

"qaasim, part time worker and McDonald's." Qaasim said.

cooper unlocked the door and there stood qaasim being held by allie's dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Allie's POV

"dad!" I screamed. "Let him go."

"shut up." He said.

"Stay away from my friends." I said.

"are you gonna beat the shit out of Nat?" Alex asked.

"alex, that's inappropriate." Nat said.

"no time for that, run Nat." Kristina said.

nat ran to the fire escape and climbed up. My father followed. Thomas and David ran in.

"he's on the roof." Alex said.

"how do you know he was going there?" I asked.

"he loves the roof." Alex said.

"let's go help him." Kristina said.

"can we take the elevator?" I asked.

"no. just get on my back." Alex said.

when we reached the roof...

"dad stop it!" I yelled.

"allie, go down stairs, I'll take care of this bastard." He said.

"dad, stop it. Stop torturing Nat. The police have already been contacted." I said.

"where is Nat?" Alex asked as three police officers and a dog came up and surrounded my dad.

"look for Nat!" Kristina said. We all ran around the roof looking for Nat.

"not here." Everyone called. I noticed fingers gripping the side of the roof and ran toward them. There hung Nat, loosing his grip on the wall.

I bent down next to the wall. "Nat give me your hand." I said.

"I can't." He said.

"trust me. I won't let you fall." I said.

"how can I trust you? Last time I did you stomped on my heart and left. How do I know you won't drop me?" He said.

"because this time I'm gonna keep the promise." I said.

"which promise?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna let you fall and I won't break your heart. I promise." I said. He finally looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I grabbed his arms by his elbow and pulled him.

"Alex! Thomas! David! Qaasim! Coops! Kristina!" I screamed.

"grab my arms and don't let go." I told him. He grabbed my arms and went down a little but I struggled to keep him up.

"guys!" I screamed.

"Allie where are you?" Alex screamed.

"behind the crates!" I yelled back.

"Allie. my hands are slipping." Nat said.

Kristina ran over. "Allie, you gonna fall over." She said.

"help me get him back up here." I said. She grabbed one of his arms. Alex and David ran over.

"took you long enough." I said. They grabbed a part of his arm and together we all pulled as hard as we could.


	6. Chapter 6

Nat's POV

after two weeks, Allie and I were waiting for the doctor's test results.

"allie, you can only stay here under one condition." I said.

"what's that?" She asked.

"You only get to stay here if your pregnant. If your not, your not my problem." I said. I know I was being harsh.

"I understand." She said. "Nat, I just want to say sorry, for almost getting you killed, and dragging you into this mess."

"it's alright." I said.

"I didn't want to break up with you." She said.

"then why did you?" I asked.

"my mom left a long time ago. My dad told me that she was at the market and that she came back while I was sleeping and left before I was awake. I believed him for five years. Then one night, I stayed up, waiting fo her, when I realized, she wasn't coming back." she said. A year fell from her eye. "I didn't want to put you through the pain of waiting for someone you might not even come back."

I sat next to her, and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry." I said.

"hello again," the doctor said. "Allie, the tests are in, and you are pregnant." He said. I wasn't really listening to the rest.

she was really pregnant. I'm not even sixteen, and I'm already gonna be a dad. (I turn sixteen in December)

"are either of you listening?" The doctoe asked.

"I stopped after the first sentence." Allie and I said.

"I said, that there is a high risk since they are triplets." He said.

"triplets?" Allie and I asked in astonishment.

"that's what I said." He said.

"I'm not even sixteen and I'm gonna be a dad to triplets?" I said.

"you gonna be sixteen in December." Allie said.

"can we go now?" I asked.

"you may leave." He said, and left. Allie put her head on my shoulder and started crying.

"come on." I said. We left and went back to the apartment. When we opened the door, Thomas, David, qaasim, cooper, Kristina and alex were waiting for us.

"how'd it go?" Alex asked. Allie put her head in my shoulder and started crying again.

"I'm guessing bad." Alex said.

"three." I mouthed and held up three fingers.

"how many times had she cried?" Kristina asked.

"twice and doctors, the whole ride in the cab, and right now." I said.

"I can't help it. Triplets Nat. Triplets." She said.

"are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded. She sat down in the living room while I went to go get her something.

i could still here them, though.

"why don't you just get an abortion?" Thomas asked.

"you don't understand. This is the only way for me to fix things with Nat." Allie said.

"Nat's a forgiving guy." Alex argued.

"he told me that I'm not his problem if I'm not really pregnant." Allie said.

"so you gonna carry three babies for nine months just to fix you friend ship with Nat?" Kristina asked.

"that's the plan." Allie said.

"you must really want to fix things." David said.

"yes." Allie said. I came into the room with a box of crackers.

"it's the only thing alex hasn't contaminated when he was sick." I said, handing her the box.

"Call us if anything goes wrong or if you need anything." Thomas said, and they left, leaving me, alex, and Allie.

"thank you." Allie said.


	7. Chapter 7

alex's POV

after about a week, we completely ran out of food, so Allie suggested we go shopping.

"alex, will you be a doll and go get the milk?" Allie asked.

"send Nat. I wanna hang with you." I said.

"I'll go get the milk." Nat said, and ran off to the milk isle.

"How long have you been pregnant?" I asked her.

"how long has summer vacation been so far?" She asked.

"two months and two weeks." I answered.

"10 weeks." She said.

"you know me and Nat have to go back to school in 2 weeks?" I said.

"I recalls" she said.

"what are you gonna do about college?"I asked.

"I'm taking online courses." She answered.

"so you just gonna sit at home, on your laptop all day?" I asked.

"pretty much." She answered.

"can I take school online?" I asked. She laughed.

two weeks later...

"you sure your gonna be okay by yourself?" Nat asked Allie for the fifth time.

"yes. I won't leave the apartment. I promise." She said.

"okay. There's food in the fridge. Come on alex." We started walking towards school.

"shit." Nat said.

" What?" I asked.

"I left my keys." He said. He went back and knocked.

"who is it?" Allie asked all sweetly.

"Allie, can you grab my keys on the counter?" Nat asked.

"how do I know it's you?" She asked.

"cause only Nat would lock himself outside." I said and unlocked the door.

"hey guys." She said. Nat ran over and grabbed his keys.

"bye. again." I said and closed the door. We met up with David, Kristina, qaasim, Thomas, and cooper outside.

"so how's allie?" Kristina asked.

"moody, vomity, and bossy." I said.

"don't forget cravy." Nat said.

"yah, that too. We had to put all the chocolate and stuff on the top shelfs so she could reach." I said.

"oh, by the by, she wants each of you to pick a girl name and a boy name." Nat said.

"by the by?" We all asked, confused.

"I meant way." He said. We walked into school and began a boring first day.

...

we were all walking home together and outside the door. I unlocked it cause Nat lost my key in my bag.

"Allie?" She wasn't on the couch. We chck the kitchen and the guest bedroom and she wasn't there.

"Allie!" Nat screamed.

"in the fuzzy room." She screamed.

"hey guys." She said.

"how are you?" Kristina asked.

"what were you doing?" David asked.

"are those Doritos?" Thomas asked.

"I'm good. I was on my laptop. And yes, they are." She said.

"have you and Nat made up?" Qaasim asked.

"they're working on it." I said.

"did you guys get my message?" She asked.

"yep." They all handed her slips of paper

"I'm gonna go put my book bag in my room." I said.

when I walked back in...

"allie, you cleaned my room?" I asked in amazement.

"and Nat's, and the carpet. I also did the dishes and washed you guys clothes." She said.

"please stay." I said.

"ha ha." She said.

"so, how many weeks are you?" Kristina asked.

"twelve." Allie said.

"guys?" We heard from the living room.

"who's there?" I called.

"alex, it's Teala. Where are you guys?" She asked.

"fuzzy room." I called. Teala came in.

"we're gonna go work on a project." I said.

"it's the first day of school." Nat said.

"our teacher really hates us." Teala said.

The next morning...

"Nat, I'm gonna go to the courthouse today." Allie said.

"why and when?" Nat asked.

"you'll see and and around one." She said.

"I'll be in lunch so you better text me when you go,while your there, and when you get back." Nat said.

"yah yah." She said.

Nat's POV

lunch time...

Allie- I'm locking the door.

nat- okay.

ten minutes later...

Allie- entering.

nat- gotcha.

twenty minutes later...

Allie- rentering apartment.

nat- lunch is over so see you in a few hours.

allie- k.

end of school day...

"what'd you do?" I asked.

"I changed my name to rosalina." She said.

Four months later...

Alex was at teala's and me and rosalina were watching a movie.

"two boys and a girl, can you believe it?" She said.

"no. Rosie, um, remember when we first told everybody?" I asked.

"yes." She said.

"I kinda heard what you said about this being to only way for me to trust you." I said.

"really?" She asked.

"yah." I said.

"so, do you trust me now?" She asked.

"how does this answer you?" I asked and then I kissed her. It was the first time I kissed her in eight months.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalina's POV

term, 8 months=33 weeks

date, January 14.

belly, 51 inches around.

what I'm doing, ordering things online because it has become to big of a struggle to get up and go to the store.

it was a friday so Nat and alex were at school.

i decided to try and clean somethings. First, I went to Alex's room and took his laundry and took it to the laundry room, where I found the marshmallows.

what do you think I did? I ate them.

then I went to Nat's room and took his laundry. I started sorting when I found a can of whipped cream in Nat's laundry basket.

note to self, why does Nat have whipped cream in his basket.

i finally finished laundry. I went down to the kitchen and took out the strawberries.

i put whipped cream on them and ate them. Cut me some slack I'm pregnant.

I checked the time.

12:10

"half day Rosie!" Alex said walking in.

"hey not so little man." I said.

"what'd you do?" He asked.

"shopped, and laundry. And I found you secret stash of marshmallows and Whipped cream in the laundry baskets." I said.

"did you pick names?" He asked.

"I'll tell you them later." I said. I let out a scream of pain.

"what happened?" Alex said.

"hold on." I said. I sat up straight and the pain was gone. "Never mind. Just go hang with your girl. I'll be fine."

"okay." He said, and left.

i went to the kitchen and took a can of whipped cream, a bag of Doritos, and a box of cookies. I went back to the living room and opened the Doritos.

i turned the on the tv and watched some Disney channel.

when I finoshed the bag of Doritos, and I ate the whipped cream on top of some oreos. When I finished, I three out the empty boxes and went back into the covard. I took the box of sugar cookies and finished that.

suddenly, I wanted some Burgers. I order some, and fries, and deep fried Oreos, and funnel cake. They came five minutes later and I payed the guy and sat back down on the couch.

i ate the deep fried oreos first then the fries. Then, I unwrapped the burgers and ate all three. I ate the box of funnel cake.

i went to the kitchen and poured myself some coke, and ended up ranking the whole 2 litter bottle.

I went to Nat's room and found a stash of marshmallows. Three bags of the jumbo which I took to the living room.

I went over to the kitchen and took out frozen waffles.

then I put the on a big plate, put the three bags of marshmallows, took some chocolate bars, and put it in the micro wave.

i too king out and a fork and ate it.

drank another litter of soda.

I took a few bags of chips, and few boxes of cookies, three cans of soda, and went back to the couch.

i needed to pee.

when I came back, I ate all the chips, two boxes of cookies. And drank all the soda.

the next day...

"where are you taking me?" I asked Nat for the fifth time.

"somewhere." Nat said. "Okay, open your eyes."

in front of me was a three story house.

"who's house is this?" I asked.

"I figured three babies and me and you and alex can't live in that tiny apartment so alex helped me pick this out." Nat said.

"we also changed the address of everything you shipped. So that it came here." Alex added.

"on the second floor is the bedrooms, and the third floor is the changing place and the play room." Nat said.

"you guys get a room. The babies get rooms. And I get the alex room. and there's a guest room." Alex said.

"so alex will stay here too?" I asked.

"yah. I could leave hI'm by himself. I think that's illegal." Nat said.

"what'd you do with the apartment?" I asked.

"Juanita's foster family are moving in." Alex said.

"and the guys and Kristina helped us move everything here." Nat said.

"when you thought we were at school, we weren't." Alex said.

"school starts again in February." Nat said.

"how did I not notice?" I asked.

"cause you were either sleeping or stealing all our food." Nat said.

"fair point." I said.

"also, there's a room that's exactly like the fuzzy room." Alex said.

"cool. Fuzzy room 2.0. I like it." I said.

* * *

Term: 9 months= 37 weeks.

date: February 18

inches: 63 around.

a small of water trickled down my leg, followed by pain.

"half day!" Alex screamed, coming inside with Teala.

"what's wrong Rosie?" Teala asked.

"Contraction." I said.

"what the hell does that mean?" Alex asked.

"it means that she's going into labor alex." Teala said.

"oh. Ill call Nat, you call 911." He said.

_911. What's you emergency? _

_Yes, um, im going into labor._

_okay. An ambulance is on it's way._

_ah! _

_Mamam'. Is everything alright? _

_No! Contractions here._

_okay, we'll hurry._

_thank you._

"Nat said he'll meet us at the hospital cause he needs to get out of school." Alex said.

"ah!" I said.

"come on. Let's get down stairs." he said.

"okay. Grab my shoes." I said.

we walked down to the elevator and when we got there I realized I left something.

"alex and Teala, run upstairs and get the gym bag by the tv in the guest room." I said.

Two hours later...

Nat was squeezing my hand. Getting out the first one, boy, was a struggle. The second one, boy, easier. But the last one, girl, was upside down. That meant that we had to push on my stomach to move her.

finally, she was out.

"the first one, Jacob Nathan Wolff. The second, Aron Shane Wolff. And finally, Vanessa Rosa Wolff." I said.

"Jacob." Nat said. He was holding Jacobs I think.

"where's alex?" I asked.

"Him, Teala, Kristina, and the guys are in the waiting room. And so's your dad and mine." Nat said.

"gimme Jacob. I want to see our parents." I said. He handed me Jacob and stepped into the hall.

he came back with his dad and mine close behind.

"hello fathers." I said.

"Alexandra." My father said.

"actually it's now rosalina." I said.

"the name of the character that Nat created?" He asked.

"yes. This is Jacob, that's Aron and Vanessa." I said.

"where'd you come up with these names?" He asked.

"my friends did. Thomas came up with Jacob. Qaasim came up with Aron. And Cooper came up with Vanessa. Alex did Vanessa middle name, rosa. Kristina came up with Jacob's, Nathan. And David came up with aron's, Shane." I explained.

"I need to see other peoples so your time has expired." I said. They left and alex and Kristina came in.

"how are my beautiful nephews and niece?" Alex asked.

i got up and went over to the babies. "Aren't they a little early?" Kristina asked.

"yep, but they are so cute." I said.

i picked up Vanessa and looked at her. Alex lifted Aron.

"who's this little cutey?" Alex asked.

"Aron Shane Wolff." Nat said, holding Jacob.

"this is Jacob Nathan Wolff. And Rosie has Vanessa Rosa Wolff." He said.

"I picked out rosa." Alex said.

"we used everybody's ideas." I said. A nurse came in.

"excuse me, but we need to evaluate the babies, make sure they're healthy. If someone who knows the names could come with." She said.

"I'll go." Nat said. We put the babies back and the nurse and Nat left. Thomas, qaasim, David, and cooper came in.

"how's Rosie doing?" Qaasim asked.

"tired." I said, sitting back down.

"how come?" Thomas said.

"three babies, one was stuck." I said.

"why didn't you do C-section?" David asked.

"Cause I'm small and fragial and I was early." I said.

A few days later...

I was settling into the new house while Nat and alex were getting ready for school.

"you sure you don't want us to to stay?" Nat asked.

"Kristina doesn't have school today so she'll be over in a few. Now, go get your education. We'll be fine." I said.

"okay, text me at one. Remember." He said, leaving with alex.

"Hey girly!" Kristina said.

"hola mi Amiga." I said.

"let's go hang with those cuties." She said, as we walked into the fuzzy room.

"they're sleeping." I said, in a whisper.

"why in the fuzzy room?" Kristina asked.

"i do not want to wake them, so they'll stay there till they wake up." I said.

vanessa started crying.

"what's wrong with her?" Kristina asked.

"she's either hungry, or her diaper is full." I said as Jacob and Aron started crying.

i went over to Vanessa and Kristina went over to the boys.

"Diaper." We said. We brought them over to the changing room.

...

3:17

"school's finished for today!" Alex said, running in with Nat and the other guys.

"what happened today?" Nat asked.

"nothing much." I said.

"just explored." Kristina said.

"Kristina, David and Thomas both want to date you, but are two scared to." Qaasim said.

"who should I say yes to rosie?" She asked.

"both of them." I said. "I'm pretty sure it's legal."

"it is legal as long as everybody knows." Alex said.

"did you here cooper is managing a new girl group, called the McClain Sisters?" Qaasim said.

"are they good?" Nat asked.

"I only know one of them. You know, the one that's my girlfriend. The middle sisters Lauryn." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

Three years after.

nat, cooper, David, Thomas, and Qaasim are 19.

alex and Juanita are 16.

rosalina is 21.

kristina and lauryn are 20.

Rosalina's POV

"Mommy, daddy, I made pee pee!" Vanessa screamed.

"good job. In the toilet right?" Nat asked.

"in the toilet!" she said.

"gimme five." I said. Vanessa had long light brown hair. Aron had dark, curls. Jacob had dark straight hair.

"daddy Jacob took my monkey." Aron said.

"Jacob, give Aron back his monkey." Nat said. Cooper ran through the back door.

"you guys, I just had the most interesting conversation." He said.

"what happened?" I asked.

"okay, so I was talking with 'Who's the Man Records,' you know, the ones who signed the sisters, when he said that for their next tour, they need something new. I said like what and he said that he wants the Naked Brothers Band back and to go on tour with them. Then I said that I'll see what I can do but alex is still in school and Nat and rosalina have toddlers then he said that if everyone wants to do it, he'll talk to Alex's teachers. Isn't it amazing?" Cooper said.

"sure," I said.

"but I'm not gonna call the others until we have Nat and alex on board cause there will be no point." He said.

"if rosalina will do it then I'm in." Nat said.

"I won't do it this time. I'll take care of the best god kids in the world," Kristina said.

"will since someone's goona take care of them, I'll do it as long as they get to come with." I said.

"of course they can. They're part of the family." Cooper said.

"alex will probably most likely say yes." Nat said.

"okay, Nat, can you call qaasim, rosalina, can you call David, I'll call Thomas." Cooper said.

_hello? _

_Hey david. Where you at?_

_Just finishing up the semester. _

_Remember 'who's the man records'? _

_Pretty much._

_they want the Naked Brothers Band back._

_whos in already? _

_Me, Nat, and most likely alex. He'll do anything to get out of school._

_what about krisitna Thomas and qaasim._

_cooper's calling Thomas and Nat's calling qaasim. Kristina's gonna take care of the three._

_why not. Tell them David's in._

_great thanks._

_bye._

_bye._

"David's in." I said.

"so's qaasim." Nat said.

"and Thomas said he's in if everyone else is." Cooper said.

alex ran in. "We're getting the band back together!" He shouted.

"aren't you supposed to be in school?" Nat asked.

"there was an explosion in the chemistry lab so school is canceled for two weeks!" He shouted. "And thomas texted me that we're getting the band back together! Is it true?"

"why are you screaming?" I asked.

"yes it's true." Nat said.

"the last time you screamed like this was when you were eight and excited." Cooper said.

"what band?" Vanessa, Aron and Jacob asked.

"that's because I'm excited!" Alex shouted. Thomas, David, and qaasim, burst in through the back door screaming, "We're getting the band back together!"

"WHAT BAND!?" Vanessa, Aron, and Jacob screamed and then went into a fit of screaming. I covered Aron's mouth, Nat covered Vanessa's mouth, and Alex covered Jacob's mouth.

"you know that show that I'm always watching?" I asked. They nodded.

"that band." I said.

...

**"How many of you remeber the Naked Brothers Band?" News reporter one said.**

**"I do. The kids popish band with the brothers." News reporter two said.**

**"we'll I here they're having a reunion concert. I know I'm gonna be there. How about you, Phil?" She asked.**

**"I will attend too. I've also read that there are three toddlers in the picture." Phil said.**

**"that is correct. Vanessa, Jacob, and Aron Wolff." News reporter one said.**

**"are they triplets?" Phil asked.**

**"they sure are, Phil." She said.**

**"wow. how old are they?" Phil asked.**

**"we'll find out at the press confrence today." She said.**

**"tune in today at three** **for a press conference with former world sensation, the Naked Brothers Band." Phil said.**

I turned off the tv. "Nat, the press conference is on every station." I said.

"so? Is rosalina nervous about what a bunch of reporters have to say?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"does she need a visit from the tickle monster to cheer her up?" He asked in a baby voice.

"no!" I said as he started tickling me.

"your mommy and daddy are weird." Alex said to the triplets.

"you want some tickle monster too?" Nat asked him.

"no!" He screamed as Nat started tickling him.

thomas, qaasim, david, Kristina and cooper.

"bad news, the sitter canceled." Cooper said.

"did you get a new one?" I asked.

"no one is available on such short notice." Cooper said.

"what are we gonna do? We can't bring them and there is literally no one to watch them." I said.

"we'll just have to bring them." Nat said.

"then they have to go change." I said. "Let's go."

...

"Nat, did you get the diaper bag?" I asked.

"I got it last time." He said.

"did you at least pack it?" I asked.

"yes. Diapers, wipes, and bottles." He said.

"then get the diaper bag." I said.

"fine." He said.

"did you get the assortment?" I asked.

"yrs. Vanessa can't drink orange juice so she gets apple juice. Aron can't drink apple juice so he gets orange juice. Jacob can't drink orange juice or apple juice so he get grape juice." Nat said.

"I'm finished putting the car seats in the limo." Alex said, walking in.

"did you pack their sunglasses?" I asked.

"for what?" Nat asked.

"they're three and there's gonna be a lot of press there. They need sunglasses." I said. Nat walked up the stairs.

"let's help. We'll put them in the car." Thomas said.

"Aron's seat has cars on it, Jacob's has planes, and vanessa's has disney princesses." I said. David lifted Vanessa, qaasim took Aron, and Thomas took Jacob.

"you sure know what your doing." Kristina said as Nat came down the stairs.

"I thought you said they were potty trained." Alex said.

"I said they were in potty training." I corrected.

"now do we have everything?" Nat asked.

"did you get the crackers?" I asked.

"I got the crackers, the gummies, and the tiny cookies." Nat said.

"then we can go." I said.

...

"okay, I'll take Aron, alex you take Jacob, Nat you take Vanessa." I said. I put the diaper bag over my shoulder and followe Kristina out of the limo into the mid morning sun.

there was a swarm of cameras. "Here they come!" Someone shouted. Aron was playing with my sunglasses.

"Aron stop that." I whispered to him. Nat and alex came out followed by qaasim Thomas and David.

we walked into the arena where there was a table set up with seven chairs set up behind it. We sat where cooper told us. I set Aron down on my lap and Nat and alex copied.

the swarm of reporters ran in and started screaming at us and taking pictures.

Aron, Vanessa and Jacob covered their ears. Cooper quited the reporters.

"Nat, will you start us off?" He asked.

"sure. you in the pink frilly blouse." Nat said.

"Michelle Swe, sensation magazine. You are those adorable children?" She asked.

"I have Vanessa, alex has Jacob, and rosalina has Aron." Nat said.

"they look just like their uncle." Alex said, flashing a smile.

"with the purple tie." I called.

"Max Shen, teen bop magazine. how did this happen?"

"so one night, I was sleeping over at Nat's place when I had a nightmare that something terrible was about to happen. So I told Nat and he said that when he had nightmares he slept with his parents and I said my parents aren't here. Keep in mind that it's around four in the morning. So a half a sleep Nat says then sleep with me. So the next day, my dad calls me and says that my grandmother died of a deadly disease and that we need to fly back to Korea to help with the disasters. So I leave Nat for about a month.

So then I find out I'm pregnant and I tell Kristina who tells Thomas qaasim and David. So I'm texting Nat this but I accidentally send it to alex. Then my dad finds out and tries to get rid of Nat. so then and then and then, kristina suggest that I get an abortion but I tell her that that was the only way that I could fix things with Nat." I explained.

"and that's were the adorable triplets come in." Alex said.

"so this was an accident?" One reporter asks.

"completely." Nat said.

"and they don't mind?" Another asks.

"not at all." Vanessa said.

"because we brought them together." Aron said.

"and that's all that really matters." Jacob said.

"how old are they?" Another asked.

"we're three. But I'm the oldest." Jacob said.

"and I'm the youngest." Vanessa Said.

"we'll be four next femumary." Aron said.

"he means February." I said.

"so we here that you've changed you name." A reporter says.

"yes, that's true." I said.

"what to?" Another asked.

"rosalina." The band said.

"what's the plan if you guys go on tour?" A reporter asked.

"I'm not joining this times so I can take care of my god kids." Kristina said.

"she volunteered." Nat pitched in.

"but will they go on tour with you?" Another asked.

"hopefully for two reasons: 1- I'd miss them too much. 2- they'd miss us too much." I said.

"Do you have any new songs?" Reporter asked.

"yes." Nat said.

"we look forward to your next show." A reporter said. Aron started pulling on my sleeve.

"what's up?" I asked.

"crackers." He said. I handed him the box of crackers. I tossed alex the pack of gummy bears and and tossed Nat the tiny cookies.

"why did you bring the children?" A reporter asked.

"the sitter canceled last minute." I said.

I passed Nat and alex the sippy cups. "Rosalina, what exactly did you pack?" Reporter asked.

"snacks, juice and diapers." I said.

"so who's dating who?" A reporter asked.

"qaasim's dating Lauryn from the MacClain Sisters." Cooper said. "And Kristina Thomas and David are group dating."

...

it was night time. Nat and I were getting ready for bed. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Rosie, you wanna know something weird about me?" He said.

"You've never had another girlfriend?" I asked.

"no. Well yes but that's not what I'm talking about." He said.

"what?" I asked. he walked over to me and stood behind me.

"I am still a virgin." He whispered in my ear.

"what the hell Nat? Out of all the things you could've said that's what you've been thinking about? Oh my god." I said.

"you've never thought about it?" He asked.

"no! But now I'm thinking about it. God Nat. you are something else." I said.

"never with someone else. What do you take me for some dirty-" I covered his mouth.

"good dads don't curse while there are children wandering around." I said. He nodded. I took my hand off.

"I wander what virgin means?" Aron said.

"don't go telling your friends, and don't say that till your Nat's age." I said.

"and go to bed. and don't eavesdrop on adult conversations." Nat said.

they ran into they're rooms. Nat closed the door.

"As I was saying, maybe." I said.

"rosier I'm not like that. I was just saying maybe tonight could be the night." He said.

"if you can get them all to be in bed and sleeping in ten minutes, then yes." I said.

ten mintues later...

Nat came in. "All done." I went and they were all sleeping.

"good job," I said. "What's you secret?"

"I tell them, then I take requests. Stories and songs." He said.

"your good." I said.

"my pay." He said, bowing his head.

"don't be creepy." I said.

* * *

**a/n: yah, sooo. You know what happens next. This story is rated T so I shall not go into detail.**

**read & reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks after

Rosalina's POV

"Nat, I think Vanessa and Aron are sick." I said, walking into the living room.

"what makes you say that?" Nat asked.

"they have a fever and runny nose." I said, taking his feet off the coffee table.

"that sounds like they're sick." Nat said, putting his feet back.

"where are the keys?" I asked, searching the table.

"where are you going?" He asked, taking his feet off.

"To the doctor. you want to come?" I asked.

"I'll stay with Jacob." He said.

"Vanessa, Aron, come here." I called upstairs. The two ran down the stairs and over to me.

"yes mommy." aron said.

"say by to Nat. We're going to the doctor so you can feel better." I said, grabbing the keys.

"bye daddy." They said in sync.

"no bye from Rosie?" Nat asked.

"Nope." I said.

"bye Jacob. Be back soon." I said.

Nat's POV

me and Jacob were having staring contest.

"you blinked." Jacob said.

"no I didn't you blinked." I said.

"daddy. No cheating." Jacob said.

"alright. You win." I said.

"hey, where are the other little babies?" Alex asked, walking in.

"they got sick so mommy took them to the doctor." Jacob said.

"she didn't even say bye to me." I said.

"don't worry. She'll be back." Alex said.

and then this happened. The phone started ringing.

_hello is this Nat Wolff? _

_Yes._

_im calling from New York Medical Center. I'm calling to tell you that your girlfriend, rosalina, and your two children, Vanessa and Aron Wolff. They've just been sent here. There was a car crash involving a silver beeper and a white jeep. _

_They were in a car crash? _

_Yes. I'd just like to verify that on rosalina's paper it says you as emergency contact. Is this information correct?_

_yes. How are they? _

_You may come down and come see them as of now. Thank you for you time._

_bye._

"who was it?" Alex asked.

"hospital. The was a car crash and we need to go." I said in a shaky voice.

i grabbed my keys and lifted Jacob.

...

"Rosalina DiMeco has been asleep since the surgery. Vanessa and Aron are in the children section, but only have a few scratches that need stitches. We also gave them medicine for a cold."

I couldn't believe it. "alex, can you go get them. I'm gonna go see rosalina." I said. I walked down the hall. I texted Kristina and David and Thomas. I walked into rosalina's room and sat next to her bed.

"hey Rosie. Your probably not in good shape to preform on stage. so, v and a got they're medicine. So, I did have a plan, but your in no shape that I will let you preform. So I guess that I'll just say it. Will you marry me? Since you asleep, I'll just leave the ring on the dresser and a note." I said. I started walking around.

"I'm guessing the people here have been nice. I'm kinda nervouse because I don't like hospitals. I guess it kinda makes me a wimp." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Jacob isn't stick, so that's good. Him and alex went to go get Vanessa and Aron. I texted your best friend, is I can't really handle the stress of knowing that you hurt and there's nothing I can do to help you. I guess that also makes me a wimp."

"but your my wimp." She said.

"rosalina. You woke up." I said.

"I was only asleep for a few hours." She said.

"yah. But I never got my goodbye and I was kinda afraid that I'd never get it." I said.

"you think I'd leave you with three kids to take care of?" She asked.

"I'm just glad that your okay." I said.

"yes my wimpy fiancé." She said.

"really?" I asked excited.

"yes." She said.

i leaned over and gave her light kiss. alex, jacob, aron, and vanessa ran in.

the doctor walked in. "Everything seems to be fine with them." He said.

"them?" Alex asked.

"isn't this the adult hospital?" I asked.

"yes." The doctor said.

"but you said them and by them you mean?" I asked.

"Ms. DiMeco and her baby of course." He said.

"baby?" Me, rosalina, and alex asked.

Two hours after...

"I was so scared." I told rosalina.

"that's the first time a guy admits they're scared. Go on." She said.

"you were in a car accident, and you never said bye to me. Think about it." I said.

"im, sorry. Didn't mean to upset you." She said in a baby voice.

"why are you talking to me like I'm a baby?" I asked.

"because you are." She said in a baby voice.

"no I'm not." I protested.

"yes you are." Alex called from behind me.

"I'm a baby?" I asked vanessa.

"yes daddy." She said laughing.

"yah." Jacob said.

"daddy's a baby." Aron said.

"guys, your supposed to be on my side." I said.

"it's okay baby." Rosalina said in a baby voice.

"I'm not a baby." I said.

"then why are you whining?" Alex asked.

"I am not a baby." I said to rosalina.

"yes you are." She said.

"then how come I can do this?" I asked, and tickled her. Then, I lifted her off the ground and continued tickling her.

"Nat stop." She said between laughs.

"am I a baby?" I asked.

"no!" She said continuing her laughter. I put her down and stopped.

"My turn!" Jacob Aron and Vanessa screamed. I bent down next to them and tickled them.

* * *

A/n= family time. So touching. Sometimes writing this makes me want to cry at all the sad parts, and loving parts.

R&R


End file.
